Father and son
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: Sasuke no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para lograr evitar que de la boca de su pequeño hijo escapará tan temible pregunta -Por lo menos para él lo era-: ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? {Two-shot}
1. Father and son

**Hola~ **  
Me encanta leer a Sasuke como padre pero nunca lo he escrito con un hijo así que...

**Advertencias:** OC.  
**Resumen:** Sasuke sabía que debía seguir aparentado el estar dormido, pero la mirada de Ren sobre él era tan intensa que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ese fue su error ya que ahora tendría que afrontar las interminables preguntas de su hijo.  
**Otras publicaciones:** MSS.

**Nota:**Se que la mayoría le pone Daisuke al hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, pero ese nombre nunca terminó por convencerme e.é

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la presente historia si es de mi autoría.

.

**F**ather and Son

.  
.

**N**o han pasado más de dos horas desde el momento en el que te has acostado en la cama dispuesto a descansar, -después de haber regresado de una misión de una semana-, cuando escuchas claramente como la puerta de tu habitación es abierta, y claro que no pasan ni tres segundos antes de que puedas escuchar esos "discretos" pasos infantiles acercándose cada vez más hacía tu cómoda cama. Tu rostro se tensa un poco, en una silenciosa suplica de que el pequeño pelinegro te deje descansar... pero sabes que eso es imposible.

**S**ientes como se ha subido a la cama, tú sigues con los ojos cerrados, aparentando seguir dormido, esperanzado de que eso sea suficiente para hacer que el pequeño se vaya sin hacer una de sus tan conocidas pláticas que inician con una pregunta para seguir con otra y otra y otra. Él se sienta lo más cerca posible de ti, y sientes perfectamente como sus ojos te miran tan fijamente ... ¿Qué acaso Ren no podía ser un niño normal?, ¿Qué niño de seis años se despertaba a las siete de la mañana todos los días?

**F**runces levemente el ceño, al comprender que hagas lo que hagas no podrás escapar al bombardeo de preguntas que seguramente hará Ren. No que odies platicar con tu hijo, al contrario es una de las cosas que mas disfrutas, pero estás tan cansado...

**S**uspiras

—Papi, ¿Estás despierto?—Escuchas su primera pregunta, y es cuando abres los ojos que una sonrisa demasiado grande adorna la cara de tu hijo... tú aún sospechas que él disfruta de molestarte con sus millones de preguntas.

—Hola...—Lo saludas, resignandote a no poder dormir. Así que te sientas y observas como Ren ha bajado la mirada, parece dudar acerca de que decir y esta ¿nervioso?... pero su actitud cambia en menos de dos segundos y ahora te mira sonriente.

—Mamá ha ido a comprar el desayuno.—Lo miras confundido. Ya que antes de salir a tu misión Sakura se había puesto como meta el mejorar en su cocina.

—Se ha rendido de nuevo.—Afirmas, pero Ren lo toma como pregunta y asiente, para después empezar a contar algo con sus dedos.

—Esta vez lo intento durante cuatro días.—Sonríe—Papi, ¿Por qué mami apesta en la cocina?

**S**onríes al recordar todos los -demasiados- intentos fallidos de Sakura para cocinar algo digno de llamarse comida.

—Simplemente no es lo suyo.

**R**en parece un poco inconforme con tu respuesta pero lo deja pasar, después de todo aún tiene otras -demasiadas -preguntas que hacer. Sus ojos verdes te miran con un claro brillo de curiosidad y anheló de que contestes todas sus dudas, aunque tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, y por lo tanto no era como si lo tuyo fuera dar claras explicaciones acerca de las cosas... y por lo tanto, Ren era él que casi siempre terminaba respondiéndose todas sus dudas, claro que eso no detenía al pequeño Uchiha para dejar de expresarte sus dudas.

—Hmn... Papá, ¿Por qué Lee-san tiene esas cejotas?—Pregunta señalando con sus dedos índices sus delgadas cejas.—Es la única persona en toda la aldea que tiene cejotas.

—Genética...—Respondes un poco inseguro, después de todo no conoces a los padres de Lee, claro que cuando lo conociste podías asegurar que Gai era el padre de él, pero no, ellos dos simplemente eran maestro y alumno, y ¿Acaso los padres de Lee tenían también cejotas?, nunca los habías visto, pero tampoco habías escuchado a nadie hablar sobre otra persona que fuera "cejotas" y que no fuera Lee.

—Pero sus padres no tienen cejas tan abundantes como Lee-san... ni sus otros familiares—Susurra con el ceño levemente fruncido...¿A caso Ren había estado espiando a toda la familia de Lee?—Aunque ellos podrían estar sacándose la ceja, ¿No papi?

**L**o miras un poco curioso por saber que más cosas dirá Ren, ya que cuando empieza a formular sus posibles respuestas a las cosas, es muy difícil hacer que pare de hablar.

—Tal y como Kiba hizo con Naruto.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?—Preguntas interesado, ya que de algún lugar Ren tuvo que haber sacado la curiosidad, y aunque muchos lo desconocieran, en tu niñez tú eras tan curioso como él.

**E**l pequeño comienza a reírse.—Fue muy divertido, Tío Naruto estaba dormido en su oficina, y kiba dijo que no era posible que hubiera perdido el puesto de Hokage ante alguien increíblemente flojo, así que decidió que quitarle una ceja a Naruto sería un buen castigo.

**S**onríes de lado al imaginarte al dobe sin una ceja, y dejas escapar una pequeña risa, cosa que emociona a Ren, después de todo él como tu hijo conoce toda la triste historia del Clan Uchiha, y por lo tanto la tuya, por lo que conseguir que seas de nuevo feliz es algo que él se ha puesto como meta, aunque a diferencia del caso de su madre y de su comida, él no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su objetivo.

—Tenemos que ir a verlo—Sonríe—Incluso se ha puesto una ceja falsa—Dice, tocando su ceja derecha—Aunque le ha quedado como una de las cejotas de Lee-san.—Y de un momento ha otro Ren ha fruncido el ceño.—Aunque no todo en esta semana ha sido divertido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Preguntas un poco confundido por el drástico cambio de actitud que ha tenido.

—Mamá se ha empeñado a cocinar las 3 comidas durante los días que duro su promesa de cumplir su meta.—Suspira.—Tú has podido escapar de sus para nada ricas comidas—Se queja con el ceño fruncido.

—No pudo haber sido tan horrible.—Contestas pero el gesto que hace Ren , te deja en claro que él esta en total desacuerdo.

—Papi... hay otra cosa, tía Ino y tía Hinata han empezado a engordar, todos dicen que es porque están emba...embazadas...o algo así, dicen que ambas van a tener bebés...—Una alerta en tu mente se enciende, definitivamente no tenías que permitir que la tan temible pregunta: "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" fuera pronunciada por tu hijo...—Pero tía Ino dice que será niña, y el bebé de tía Hinata será un Hyuga, y a mi no me gusta jugar con los Hyuga, son todos un montón de niños raros.—La plática se ha alejado de la potencialmente peligrosa pregunta por lo que te relajas.— Así que... ¿Podrías ayudarme a convencer a mami para que me de un hermanito?

**S**onríes.—Esta bien.

—¡Gracias!—Sonríe. Y después de unos segundos pone esa expresión que te advierte claramente que esta a punto de preguntar algo.—Papi...¿De dónde vienen...

—Ren...—Lo interrumpes, ya que no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber cuales eran las siguientes palabras que saldrían de la boca del pequeño pelinegro.—¿Quieres ir a entrenar?, Te enseñaré un jutsu.

**E**l pelinegro frunce un poco el ceño, ya que obviamente entrenar con su padre era cansado... pero después de todo tenía que convertirse en un gran ninja para poder proteger a su futuro hermano pequeño, además... ¿Cómo podría desperdiciar tan gran oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su padre?

—Te espero abajo papi...—Sonríe para después salir de la habitación con notable energía.

**E**nergía que a ti en definitiva te hace falta, y aunque quisieras quedarte en la cama para poder descansar, no deseas desperdiciar el tiempo que podrías pasar con tu hijo, aunque eso te ponga en riesgo de ser bombardeado de nuevo por preguntas...

—Papá, después de ir a entrenar, ¿Podemos visitar a tío Naruto?—Sonríe— De verdad tienes que ver su ceja falsa.

—Esta bien.— Respondes para después tomar la mano de Ren y empezar a caminar, claro que antes le has dejado una nota a Sakura, ya que claramente tendrías que lidiar con su mal humor, si llegaba a su hogar y se encontraba con que ambos se habían ido como si nada.

_Sakura__ Esposa que apesta en la cocina: _  
_Ren y yo fuimos a entrenar en donde siempre, ven a alcanzarnos _  
_y... Ren quiere un hermano. _

_Pd. Quiero dejar en claro que si Ren llega a preguntar "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" _  
_Tú serás la encargada de responder_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Fin**

**P**ues no me ha gustado del todo la forma en la que me ha quedado, pero creo que tampoco me ha quedado tan mal (?)

_Comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas. :)_

_Recuerden que __**Los reviews son gratis y alegran al autor :3**_


	2. ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

**H**ola muchas gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review :), me alegra mucho el que les gustará la primera parte, la verdad que el recado que le dejo Sasuke a lo último tenía el nombre de Sakura tachado por lo que sólo decía "Esposa que apesta en la cocina", pero al parecer aquí no se pueden publicar palabras tachadas ewé.

Gracias también a las que dieron Follow y Fav a mi historia :), espero que esta parte también les guste, aunque les advierto que esta narrado de forma diferente, nos leemos abajo.

**¿De dónde vienen los bebés? **  
**. **  
**. **

**H**a pasado poco más de media hora desde que ambos, padre e hijo, llegaron a su lugar habitual de entrenamiento, era la primera vez que Sasuke le enseñaba a Ren el como realizar el Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu -Elemento Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego-, el primer intento había resultado en una pequeña bola de fuego, pero conforme más practicaba Ren mayor era su dominio en ese Jutsu tan característico del Clan Uchiha, pero Ren era apenas un pequeño niño de seis años, así que después de unos... siete intentos, el pequeño pelinegro había decidido que era suficiente entrenamiento por ese día, no que él fuera un holgazán como lo era su tío Naruto -quién se quedaba dormido en su oficina de Hokage en plena tarde-, lo que le había cansado era el hecho de haber esperado el regreso de su padre de aquella misión de una semana, se había pasado todo el día y la noche despierto tratando de idear la manera más sencilla para convencer a su padre de que le ayudará a pedirle a su pelirrosada madre que le diera un hermanito, y al final todo había sido tan sencillo...y ahora que lo recordaba había una pregunta que no había terminado de hacerle a su padre.

**A**sí que con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro -A veces era divertido ver como el serio de su papá intentaba medio responder o huir de sus preguntas- se acercó al pelinegro.

—Papi, ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?—Preguntó Ren, sin darle si quiera un segundo al Uchiha mayor de tratar de huir a esa pregunta.

**S**egundos después Ren sólo ve como su padre salta rápidamente hacía uno de los árboles...¿Intenta huir?. Sasuke arruga el entrecejo al perder la presencia de Sakura, quién simplemente le había sonreído para después desaparecer, abandonándolo con Ren y esa temible pregunta que él había dejado en claro que a ella le correspondía responder, pero tal vez no fue una muy buena idea de su parte llamarla "Esposa que apesta en la cocina", definitivamente eso le habían enojado y ahora esta era su venganza.

—Papá—Llama Ren al ver que Sasuke no se mueve de aquella rama.

**S**asuke simplemente suspira y regresa al suelo, acercándose lentamente a donde esta su hijo. Tan solo era una boba pregunta que él podía responder fácilmente.

—¿De dónde vienen los bebés?—Vuelve a preguntar. Sasuke suspira y se sienta en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no esperas a que tu mamá venga?, ella te lo podrá responder.—Ofrece Sasuke, en un último intento de librarse de esa pregunta.

—¿Tú no lo sabes?—Pregunta Ren un poco confundido, después de todo el concepto que tenía de su padre era del de la persona más inteligente, fuerte y cool de todo el mundo shinobi.

—Claro que lo sé—Responde sin pensar, entonces su hijo lo mira, esperando a que responda su duda.—No soy bueno explicándolo.—Intenta una última vez de evitar dar la respuesta a la pregunta.

—No importa—Contesta Ren sentándose en el suelo cerca de Sasuke.

—Hmp...—Es todo lo que pronuncia Sasuke, pero Ren continúa observándolo con esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Sakura, quien seguramente también los esta observando desde algún árbol cercano.—Cuando... todo inicia cuando un óvulo es fecundado por un...—el leve fruncimiento de ceño que ha hecho Ren, le deja en claro que su hijo no tiene ni idea de que es un óvulo, y tal vez esa no sea una explicación que se le deba de dar a un niño de seis años. Pero a él nunca le dieron una de esas bobas explicaciones que les dan a los niño... o no lo recuerda.—Los padres piden un bebé de la "Fabrica de bebés". De ahí vienen.—Responde, pues esa es la cosa más creíble para un niño, además esa explicación no debería de generar tantas preguntas como el decir que los bebés son traídos por la cigüeña.

—¿Una fábrica de bebés?—Pregunta Ren. Sasuke simplemente asiente esperando que Ren no pregunte nada más.—¿Y dónde queda la fábrica?—Pregunta.

—Muy lejos...—Responde, pero Ren sigue esperando a que continúe con su explicación.—Más lejos que Ramenlandia...—Responde, sintiéndose tan bobo como Naruto, pero el rubio había logrado convencer a Ren de que"Ramenlandia" existía, así que aprovecharía eso.

—Ah...—Es todo lo que responde el pequeño.—Entonces, ¿Es por culpa de la fábrica de bebés que Lee-san tiene esas cejotas?—Sasuke asiente no muy seguro.—También por eso tío Naruto tiene esas rayas en las mejillas—Una sonrisa adorna su rostro al comprender varias cosas, pero después vuelve a lanzar otra pregunta—¿Por qué?

**S**asuke sólo arquea una ceja sin entender.

—¿Por qué la fábrica hace así a los bebés?

—... Así los piden los papás—Responde Sasuke, después de todo el no tenía una imaginación tan grande... apenas y tenía imaginación.

—¿Por qué los papás de Lee-san lo pedirían con cejotas, o a tío Naruto con esas rayas?—Pregunta esperando una respuesta, Sasuke simplemente busca de nuevo la presencia de Sakura, para obligarla a salir de donde quiera que se este escondiendo.

—Porque... así no los perderían de vista. Después de todo ellos dos son demasiado ruidosos e hiperactivos.

—Pero mamá no es ... hiperactiva y tiene un color de cabello muy llamativo—Dice Ren, porque a decir verdad su pelirrosa madre si era ruidosa cuando se enojaba con él, o cuando alguien la hacía enojar... o cuando se enojaba con su "comida" por saber tan mal.

**P**ero algo no tiene sentido.

—Pero, ¿Entonces, por qué Tía Ino y tía Hinata están ... embarazadas?—Pregunta recordando esa extraña palabra.—¿Qué tienen que ver el engordar cada vez más, con la fábrica de bebés y el estar embarazadas?

**S**asuke sonríe al ubicar a Sakura.—Ren... tu mamá esta aquí— Y él pequeño se olvida de sus preguntas.—Creo... que ella no esta de acuerdo con lo del hermanito—Dice Sasuke con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, esa era una forma fácil de librarse de aquel tema y de tomar venganza contra Sakura por haberlo dejado con esa pregunta.—Eso es tan egoísta de su parte.

**R**en busca con la mirada la cabellera rosa de su madre pero no la ve por ninguna parte, y Sasuke señala hacía la rama de un árbol donde Sakura lo ve con un mohín, pues acababa de escuchar como su querido esposo acababa de poner a su hijo, prácticamente, en su contra. Así que después de ser observada por su pequeño Ren con un claro puchero,"¿Por qué su madre era tan cruel como para no querer darle un hermanito?", suspira y se acerca hacía donde ellos dos están.

—De verdad quiero un hermanito—Aclara Ren cuando su madre despeina un poco su cabello.—Papi esta dispuesto a ser él quien se embarace y engorde mes tras mes para darme un hermanito—Menciona, aunque todavía no tiene muy en claro el porque uno de los padres debe de engordar para tener un bebé en la familia.

**S**akura suelta una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que se sienta en el suelo cerca de ellos, dejando a un lado el almuerzo -comprado- que ha llevado para los tres. —¿Eso es verdad Sasuke-Kun?

—Si, papi lo hará—Se adelanta Ren, evitando que su padre arruine su plan de convencer a su mamá de darle un hermanito.

**S**asuke no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa adorne su rostro.—Eso no es posible, Ren. Un hombre no puede llevar al bebé dentro.

**R**en lo mira confundido.—Entonces, ¿Las fábricas de bebés están dentro de las mamás?

**S**asuke sonríe esperando escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, quién tampoco esta muy segura de como explicarle eso a un niño de seis años.—Es por medio de un Jutsu...Jutsu fábrica de bebés—Menciona Sakura no tan segura de su explicación, pero Ren parece estarle creyendo.—Es un jutsu que mami y papi deben de hacer cuando nadie más los este viendo o algo puede salir mal, es muy complicado, pero por medio de él, dentro de mami va creciendo el bebé, por eso es que las mamás mes con mes van engordando, el jutsu dura nueve meses, y durante este periodo papá debe de consentir y cumplir con todo lo que mamá quiera, y si todo sale bien, después de los nueve meses y con ayuda de doctores llega un nuevo bebé a la familia.

**A** Sasuke eso le parece tan tonto, pero a Ren parece convencerlo.

—Van a hacer el Jutsu hoy, ¿verdad?—Pregunta sonriente, impaciente porque los próximos nueve meses pasen rápido y al fin tener un hermanito.

—Si...—Responde Sasuke sin más, y Sakura simplemente se sonroja.

**R**en sonríe.—Yo también ayudaré a papá a consentirte—Dice, tratando de lograr que su mamá quede totalmente convencida, y le de un hermanito.

**S**akura le sonríe a su hijo.—Esta bien.—Y después mira a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa que no augura nada bueno—¿Qué te parece si compramos una mascota?—Pregunta, a sabiendas de que Sasuke odia a los animales domésticos por ser tan molestamente dependientes de sus amos, pero de alguna forma tendría que vengarse de que Sasuke intentará poner a Ren en su contra... y del hecho de que le llamará "esposa que apesta en la cocina".

**S**asuke frunce el ceño y esta apunto de soltar un rotundo no, pero Ren lo interrumpe.

—¡Yo quiero un perro!—Dice emocionado.

**S**asuke suspira, haciéndose a la idea de que tendrá que convivir con un tonto animal en su casa, pero después de todo, el ver a su hijo sonreír es algo que aminorará lo molesto que seguramente será tener un bobo perro.

**A**sí que después de terminar cada quien con su almuerzo, los tres se levantan del suelo, y comienzan a caminar tomando ambos a Ren de una mano.

—Mami, tienes que ver a tío Naruto.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta curiosa.

—Kiba le ha arrancado una ceja al Dobe.—Responde Sasuke y Ren asiente.

—Se ha puesto una ceja falsa, que se parece a las cejotas de Lee-san—Sonríe.—Pero primero vamos por Dango.

—¿Dango?—Pregunta Sakura.

—Así se va a llamar nuestra mascota.—Dice decidido.

**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**Fin**

**E**spero les haya gustado~

_Dango:_ Es el nombre de mi primer perro x), ni idea de porque se llamaba Dango, ese nombre ya lo tenía desde antes de que yo naciera.

Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado.

_Criticas, comentarios, sugerencias son bien recibidas :) _

**_Recuerden que los Reviews son gratis y alegran al autor :3_**


End file.
